WITN Take 2
by Warfang
Summary: TotalAlias left a review that got me thinking. My first attempt at the massage idea is now a bonus story, and the sequel to 'What is that noise' is the main content.


TotalAlias, so sorry this is late! Your review gave me the idea to go ahead and make another story from the viewpoint of the other nations, and this is what happened.

Anyways, I do not own Hetalia.

On with the story, that is the inside peak of 'What is that noise?' Plus, in bold at the bottom, is the failure! that was nearly printed as the massage story to begin with. Think of it as a bonus story.

Cough. Anyways….on with the story.

Japan glared at the book. Yes, he was glaring at a book in the self- help section.

Meditation belonged in the health section, kuso. Why was it all the way over here? Better yet, why was he all the way in the corner of a second- hand bookstore? Japan began pulling different books off the shelf and headed for a couch wedged in between the windows.

His mind drifted back to yesterday, a quiet scene observed from the hallway.

"_Eh? What are you doing here brother?"_

"_Agh! Canada, do you have to be a ghost? It's no where near time for Halloween!"_

"_Actually, I just walked in here. Why are you lying down? I thought you looked uncomfortable during the meeting, so I came to offer you some food. Wholesome pancakes with syrup." Canada waved the heaping platter at Alfred. _

"_C'mon. I know you want some."_

"_Mattie, I would be leaping into your arms right now except that my back hurts."_

"_Something rip through Tornado Ally again?"_

"_No. I…well, keep this between us, but I haven't slept well the past few months."_

"_Since when?"_

"_Don't yell?" A nod. "New Years Eve."_

_Canada's mouth opened and shut several times before he made a strangled noise._

"_Have you seen a doctor about this?"_

"_Er…no."_

_The funny strangled noise came again. Canada stared at the great nation sprawled on his back. _

"_Do you even know what is wrong?"_

"_Stress. I'm fighting a war, dealing with taxes, my constitution is due for an Amendment, I mean really, that document has been changed at least once every eight years. Mattie, I'm scared what will happen is that these are the signs the public just don't care to be involved in America anymore. I mean, how many of them can even name their own Senators?"_

"_Alfred."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Stop. That. You are a great country. I'm certain that every one of your people loves you, they are simply too big to handle everything quickly. You'll pull through. Now stop fretting over your people and fret over your health."_

_A sigh. "Thanks Mattie."_

"_Hey, 'Nothing to fear except fear itself', right?"_

_Several cracks and two pops are heard as America climbs to his feet._

"_Right."_

Japan blinked out of his daze, staring at the blue book in his hands. The pictures were authentic, he loved the intro into the meditation, and the instructions were simple.

Japan got up and set the other books back, before heading to the front to make his purchase.

* * *

The next day at the World Conference, Japan handed the book to America.

"You've been looking very tense lately, and I hope that this will help, America-san."

"Oh, wow, thanks Kiku! This is great! Just perfect for- ah-heh. Why is everyone looking at us?"

Japan shifted his upper body slightly to see France, Germany and Italy, China and Russia were all looking at them. England and Canada had already left.

Japan raised an eyebrow. Germany and Italy recognized the sign of Japan's immense amusement at someone's expense and decided to high-tail it out of there. After all, they were done for the day, tomorrow would be a half-day to catch up any loose ends before they all left for the evening.

Japan turned to America, and ignoring the other countries, handed America a bottle of oil.

France fainted into China.

* * *

Germany and Italy were in the hallway, discussing vigorously.

"We need some way to get them alone time. Certainly America can do the rest himself."

"Ve~ but he can be so dense. What are the chances that he would seek help?"

"Not help, Italy. He would want an explanation. Just some subliminal messages should get the idea through his head. America is sharper than we think. He's just tolerable as a giant oaf because then he isn't so intimidating-"

Germany broke off as Italy blanched, reaching for his white handkerchief.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"Da, that I am, comrade."

"Russia!"

Italy and Russia collapsed, laughing on the floor. "You- ha- thought- aha- that I was America, didn't you? Haha!"

"Ve~ You should have seen the look on your face, Germany!"

Italy slung an arm around Germany's shoulders, more to hold himself up than anything.

"Besides, what should we do to plant the idea into America's head?"

* * *

"So you see, there's no fault in seeking help." Germany slurred into Alfred's face. At least, he thought it was his face. It was brown and soft….

America blinked at the drunken trio. "China!"

"What is it, aru?"

"Can you take Russia back? I think he paid the bartender beforehand for the bottles. I'll take Italy and Germany back to their rooms."

"Alright. Good night, America-san."

"Night. And what did you two want to tell me that you had to get smashing drunk to say? That's usually England's forte. Oh well." Alfred sighed, and proceeded to haul the two countries back the hotel.

Germany waited until America was gone before signaling to Russia that the plan had been a success. Of course, he should have waited to somber up first to make sure he didn't spill the story to China.

At least China wanted to see what would happen the next day.

* * *

After the meeting broke up, America chatted with Japan for a few minutes, and then left for the Conference Room with a puzzled look.

Japan stared after him, before heading out the front doors.

France waltzed in.

"And how will we know of the success of the venture?" Yep, Francis certainly knew how to make an entrance. The man could creep in behind you, but the instant he opened his mouth all chances of surprise left the room. For a country that claimed elegance and refinement, he certainly could be vulgar.

"Hello to you as well, Francis." For instance, not even a standard greeting when he came into the room. Germany closed his eyes. He was turning into Austria at this rate.

"Oui, oui. Bonjour. But who gets to see what happens?"

"No one will be watching, France. That is vulgar."

"No, it's spying. And certainly you all are curious as to what is going on in there, aren't you? I mean, Japan could just as easily sneak back in as he left."

Germany groaned. Why did they listen to France?

"Ve, ve! I have an idea, Germany! Let's draw straws."

"France does have a point, aru. I would hate to get this far and not know the ending, aru."

"Alright! I'll cut the straws." Germany headed into the break room where he selected five straws. He cut four into indeterminate lengths, and headed back out. A soft 'oh…oh…oh' caught his ears.

He walked faster.

* * *

Of all the blind luck, France pulled shortest. After prancing around for five minutes, yes China counted, five minutes, the man whisked off down the hall.

"SACRE BLEU!"

Certainly France was a man with no manners for greeting.

France bolted in after lingering for awhile. He shared the news of what he had seen, sinking into one of the couches.

The nations congratulated themselves, well, China for keeping the secret and France for his spying skills, before Canada caught the tail end of the discussion. Apparently Japan had left to go get him.

The nations refused to cower, mostly because Canada's ire was directed at England, for stealing Alfred's attentions again. Japan and France had to intervene, placating the younger brother into knowing that at least America was with someone he could trust.

They settled into the motions of going home, Canada seething about how England could so easily steal away his brother, before resigning himself to the fact that, for now, Alfred and Arthur were talking together in the same room.

None of them were surprised when England and America had improved relations.

~fin

Below is the failure that was the first story. **Consider this a bonus story.** You may skip to the bottom and leave a review if you wish.

Author Warfang

You can thank my anime club for introducing me to Hetalia.

Onto the story of the fandom I do not own!

The World Conference Room was usually open unless there was a meeting going on. As it was, France, Germany and Italy all stared at the closed doors.

"Well, should we open them?"

"Ve~, maybe someone is cleaning inside?" Italy suggested. After all, none of the countries could keep themselves running, so someone else had to be cleaning up the mess, right?

"Ooooh."

"France!" Germany barked, covering Italy's ears protectively.

"Mon cher, that was not me." France put his hands up. He was definitely intrigued now. Who was behind that door..?

"Ah, yes! Right there!"

…Well, it wasn't Russia. But the voice certainly was male.

China approached the trio. "What was that! Aru!"

"Well, the doors are closed. We are rather wondering the same thing ourselves. So far all present and any women have been omitted as one of the participants…"

France trailed off as Russia arrived. Germany straightened up, the nation's equivalent of blinking in surprise.

Italy didn't care what he expressed; the blond nation had yet to remove his hands. …Not that Italy was complaining.

"Hello, anyone ready to become one with me?"

France couldn't tell if it was the time or what was going on behind the doors, but everyone gave Russia an alarmed look in response.

"Argh! Why do you have to be so bloody hard, you wanker? I can barely make any headway."

The atmosphere outside the Conference Room skyrocketed. England and someone were in the Conference Room, and from the sounds of it….

There was a mumbled reply, followed by "I know it's a tough job, a nation is born on your shoulders, but not literally! When was the last time you had a massage?"

China breathed a sigh of relief. France pouted. Germany twitched, and then removed his hands. Italy sulked at the loss of contact. Russia raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"What! Back when China taught you his language! That was hundreds of years ago!"

China choked. France fainted. Germany clapped his hands back over Italy's ears. Italy winced at the painful and unnecessary action. Russia's grin became an evil leer.

"That's it! We are doing this properly. Take your shirt off."

China swore. The other nations were so stunned that the added shock caused them to faint. China faced a dilemma as the noises behind the door mounted, the cries and moans drifting into the hall from behind the doors.

As the other nations climbed to their feet, China prayed for Japan to forgive him, and grabbed the door handle.

"Ah? Don't you want to go out for some tea?" China, France, Germany, Italy, and Russia spun on their heels to see Japan behind them. He gave the group a questioning look. "Is there something going on?"

"I…we...the door.."

"Yes, the door is unlocked. It is left that way and undisturbed except for a staff of highly trained keepers who look after the building. Why?"

France tried next. "The door…we thought you…and England..."

"Oh, he did ask me for some oil earlier. He said he had a problem to handle."

France sagged against the door.

The doors opened.

Everyone gazed into the room and saw…no one. The room was empty, the windows closed.

"Ve~ no wonder the room feels stuffy when we arrive." Italy commented.

"But-but we heard them! England- and someone else! In there! He was giving him a massage!"

"Are you sure you did not mishear, Germany-san? Perhaps he was on the phone to give a 'message'."

"Then why was he delivering it in the Conference Room? Behind closed doors!" France interjected. "Besides, we heard someone asking for 'harder, right there!'"

"The Conference Room is best for reception, and if the call was a conference one, that the doors would be closed would be best for privacy."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah, the idea of l'Angleterre giving anyone a massage is just ludicrous."

"Aru? I thought Canada gave him a book just last week on how to do proper massages."

"Ve~ it was a book on stretching. I was there." Italy piped up. "At the last World Conference, right?"

China gave a dubious nod.

"Well, if that is settled, then shall we go?"

"Wait." Russia's voice brought the group to a halt. "If England was in here talking to someone… then where is he now? I thought the door we just came through was the only way in or out."

Wordlessly, Japan pointed at England. Who was on the balcony outside the French doors, back to them, cell phone to his ear.

With a shrug, France headed out. "The usual place Japan, or did you find a new café?"

"Ah, yes. There is a new café just down the street that has a delicious crème brulee and there is a pasta shop just next door."

Italy grabbed the hands over his ears and dragged the other nation out the door. Russia inspected the room, then asked China if he wanted to go for a vodka. China glanced around, and then offered Russia his arm.

Once they had left, England walked back through the French doors, and closed the doors to the Conference Room. He headed around the table, and kneeled beside his shirtless companion.

Face down in the blanket, with only his pants on, the younger nation glared up at England. "Why'd you run?"

"I left because the other nations could have been your enemies. Now kindly shut up Alfred, and breathe in through your nose and out your mouth. Someone needs to work the knots out of your back."

That said, England began running his hands with his full upper body weight behind them down America's back before rolling them out at the end of the spine and trailing his hands up the side to repeat. After a few turns, he focused his attention onto the shoulder blades.

~Fin

Sooo, may I have a review?


End file.
